A Little Humor
by goddamnitjazmine
Summary: Fred and George make Hermione a little offer she shouldn't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little concept I'm playing around with. Might tweak it a bit more, might change it completely. Just a little bit of fun :)

* * *

><p>"What do you two possibly want?" Hermione sighed, not looking up from her potions book.<p>

"Come now, really?" said Fred.

"We were actually trying to be sneaking this time. You can't humor us?" added George.

"You're avoiding my question." She said sternly. She looked up from her book at the twins "And no, I won't humor you.. Ever." She attempted to go back to reading.

"Well, you might want to this time." George spoke first.

"It's a pretty good offer." Finished Fred.

"That's not cute, you know? The whole finishing each other's sentences. It's a bit annoying." She closed her book now and glared.

"Habit." The two said at the same time.

She was already annoyed with their brother. Viktor had winked at her in the hallway this morning and Ron had been pissy about it the entire day. How many Weasley's was a girl supposed to take?

"Just hear us out, Hermy." Said Fred.

"Please?" Added George taking a seat right by her, almost too close to her.

She wanted to scoot away but almost instantly, Fred was on her other side. The two kept their eyes set on her.

"You're gorgeous, Hermione." Said George.

"Absolutely." Added Fred. "Breathtaking. I could just eat you up."

"My thoughts exactly." George replied with a wink.

Hermione looked around the room. This had to be some kind of trick. A terrible one. She had never really fancied the twins but they were wonderful eye candy, that was a fact. This was a trick they were playing. She'd seen the two hit on girls together before, she was just their target for the day.

"I-I should go." She said quietly, her cheeks blushing from their compliments. She got up from the bench and began to walk off.

However, both twins grabbed an arm of hers, holding her there. How did no one see this?

Fred stood up and whispered in her ear.

"In the common room, there's a secret room behind the fireplace. After everyone goes to bed, we'll be there. We'd love to see you, Hermy. Really love to."

And with that, they released her.

"See you 'round, 'Mione!" Said George happily, his twin sitting back next to him.

Simultaneously, the two gave her a wink, making her blush even more.

Still, no one heard their offer. No one saw their faces. It was like nothing even happened. And no one would ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

Far too many requests for me not to write more. Thanks for that ha!

* * *

><p>Hermione was flustered almost the entire rest of the day. Ron took it as that she was giving him the cold shoulder for his rudeness that day and felt guilty. Harry knew she'd talk about it whenever she wanted so didn't really mind it at all. All she could hear in her head was the twins,<em> You're gorgeous. Breathtaking. I could eat you up. We'd love to have you, <em>over and over and over again.

She didn't talk much at dinner, only did her homework. She felt watched the entire time. As the Great Hall began to clear out, she could see down the table at who was looking at her. Of course, it was Fred and George. The pair smiled at her, almost hungrily. She should've been frightened, intimidated even, but for some reason she only smiled to herself and looked away.

A bit later, she was back in the common room with the trio. Ron was finishing up copying her homework and Harry was asking her a few questions on potions, a normal night for them. Hermione simply sat and read her book.

"Well, I'm tired. I've done enough work for the night. Snape will just have to accept half the assignment. I'm going to bed," Ron said as he stood up, handing Hermione back her papers.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same," said Harry, also getting up and standing by Ron. "Night, 'Mione." With that Harry headed towards the dormitory.

Ron stood in front of Hermione, waiting until Harry was no longer within an earshot.

"I-I'm actually sorry about today, Hermione. I hate when you cold shoulder me, you know that. Don't be mad okay? I just.. I got a bit jealous after Viktor-"

"You only like me when I'm a challenge, Ron." Hermione interrupted, not looking up from her text book. "That's not fair to me. There are others that think I'm special to, you know? And they aren't going to treat me as second best or ignore me."

"Well, you… I.." Ron was actually speechless for once. This was a first for her. Why was she being so rude though? I mean, it all needed to be said but right now? What was she trying to prove? And who to, her or him?

"Good night, Hermione." He said quietly. "I'll see you around, I suppose.." He left her alone in the common room, walking away like a pup with his tail between his legs.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh and lied back on the couch. People do want her… Viktor, the twins maybe, she guessed Ron. Why else would he be so touchy about other guys talking to her? Imagine what would happen if Ron found out about the twins offer.

The offer.. _Their_ offer. That was going to happen soon.. She was the only one in the common room now. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know anything about a secret door in the fireplace. She didn't know if they were serious.. It probably was a trick and she looked like a fool now. She decided to might just finish the chapter of her Potions book and go to bed. It was only a few pages. It's not like she was going to be long.

So, she went back to reading.. The room was eerily quiet.

"You're not sneaky." Hermione said aloud.

"Bloody hell!" said Fred, popping up behind the couch.

"You're worse than our mum!" said George, sliding out from under the couch.

Hermione didn't speak, only shrugged. She tried to keep reading the book. It only turned to her keeping her eyes on the page. She couldn't look at them. Her cheeks were already blushing and they only just said hello.

"Soooo," Fred said as he got closer to her, still with the couch between them. He ran his fingers thought her curls.

"You're here. Does that mean what we want it to mean?" George said reaching an arm up and taking her potions book from her and putting it under the couch with him.

She finally had no choice but to look at the two. She leaned her head closer to Fred, letting his hand go deeper into her hair. He began to scratch it softly. Her eyes began to close and her body relaxed into the couch. George ran his fingers up her legs. Hermione let out a little moan when he touched her bare skin.

Fred grabbed her hair roughly and gave it a light tug.

"You're avoiding our question now, Hermione." George said, still feeling her legs.

She opened her eyes as soon as Fred pulled her hair and almost let out a little yelp. She looked up at him, he smiled at winked. She looked down at George and he did the same.

"This isn't a joke or trick, is it?" She said quietly.

The two shook their heads no.

"You really want me?"

"Absolutely." Said George.

"Without a doubt." Said Fred.

"And you swear you won't tell anyone?"

The two nodded their heads.

She thought for a second. This had never happened to her. Yes, she'd lost her virginity, a muggle party last summer, drank too much, made a bad choice, but this was different. It wasn't romantically special but it was really the first time someone sober actually wanted her. She nodded hers back at them.

Quickly, the two got out from behind and under the couch and went to the fireplace. The two grabbed it by the edges and pulled it open. Hermione sat on the couch completely in shock.


End file.
